


Not Truly Left in the Cosmos

by Starren_Moonstone



Series: Collections from The Journalist - Whumptober Edition [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: "I've got you", Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Day 7, Depression, Existentialism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Support, Whumptober 2020, disoriented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starren_Moonstone/pseuds/Starren_Moonstone
Summary: Matthew finds Edmond in a precarious state; Edmond isn't fully human anymore.
Series: Collections from The Journalist - Whumptober Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947499
Kudos: 1





	Not Truly Left in the Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 7: "I've Got You" - Support

November 2nd, 2012

Edmond could see a light being flashed in his eyes as he slowly comes to on the bathroom floor. He felt like he is submerged in breathable water; there was a muffled sound somewhere that he can’t quite make out. There is no energy in him to open his eyes or move really; even if he did, what is the point? 

“…ond… Edmond…” 

Someone shakes his shoulders roughly.

“Pl… w… up, Ed…”

Edmond opens his eyes for a second, but not long enough to register anything. He feels drenched in water… odd…

“Edmond! Please! Say something!” 

It is at this point Edmond recognizes the voice, though he isn’t sure why he is hearing it. “Matthew?” he asks slowly.

“Yes! Oh, thank God. I was starting to think… well… can you stand?”

“What…” Edmond closes his eyes again. Thinking is hard, and it is better to let everything just happen as it will. It would do so anyway, with or without his involvement.

“Edmond, please.” Matthew slaps his face a bit. “I need you to stay conscious. Can you stand?”

Edmond opens his eyes halfway, the colors of the bathroom and Matthew swimming hazily. Edmond tries to shake his head, only manages to do so slightly. He mouths “no”, the words not quite getting out.

“Ok, ok, ok… um, here.” It takes Edmond a moment to realize he is being lifted into the air, and arm around his knees and one under his chest. “Let’s get you out of here… geez, your heavy.” 

During the trip from the bathroom to the couch, Edmond grips Matthew’s shirt ever so slightly, feeling the fabric beneath his fingertips. He is unceremoniously dumped on a couch, head resting on the backrest.Edmond closes his eyes again for a moment, and he is shaken awake again. 

“You need to stay up. I’m calling 911.”

“Don’t,” Edmond says quietly.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t?”

Edmond has none. Maybe he would if he could think…

“Right.” Matthew starts pressing buttons.

“…aren’t you a nurse?” Edmond mutters.

“That’s not a good reason.”

“Is not worth it…” Edmond eventually chokes out, “Nothing is…”

Matthew starts talking to someone on the phone. Edmond’s eyes slip closed again. It takes a long while before Matthew jerks him awake again. “What happened? You didn’t OD on anything, did you?”

Edmond points to the kitchen. Matthew investigates for a few minutes before coming back, a glaring, confused look on his face. “Why?”

“Why not?”

“I can come up with a million different reasons why, this being one of them. Seriously, why?”

“Because nothing matters. We are nothing but a small speck of dust to the rest of the universe. Anything we say and do means nothing. We are all going to die and not be remembered by anything after us, because there is nothing but empty volumes of space. Why should I care about something as infinitesimal as my health when I will die at some point or another in some meaningless fashion?” The words tumble out of Edmond's mouth like water, and he feels some weight behind them. They sound like the Universe at large just pouring out of him.

Matthew sits there, stunned for a very long time. “How long have you been holding all this back?”

“Since I got back from my trip…”

“Have you been seeing someone about this?”

“Why should I? Nothing…”

“Yeah, ok, nothing matters. I get it. But you need to talk to someone about this shit. Especially since this is what comes of it…”

“I don’t really know anyone.”

“Well, we can figure that out later. The paramedics should be here soon. Want me to call your parents?”

Edmond takes a moment before shaking his head. He knew his mother would get on his case about this whole escapade, and his dad is an open book about everything. “Will you come with?”

Matthew nods. “Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll be with you as much they all will let me.”

For the first time in Edmond’s immediate memory stores, he feels relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read and want to learn more and keep up with this content, I have a tumblr set up. beholdingwriter.tumblr.com I'll be posting up the stories on there, as well as answering questions about the characters involved in this collection of stories.


End file.
